


I Don't Want To Say I Love You, Yet I Love You So Much

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Protective Obi-Wan, Requited Love, Self-Exile, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Cody and the 212th are kidnapped and Obi-Wan moves heaven and earth to get his men back. When he does, he finds that they are not *quite* the same. A fact he finds out when he ends up doing the impossible-Mating a now Omega Cody.Claiming Cody as his mate, Obi-Wan must now figure out a way to keep him and the 212th safe and out of the clutches of the Republic and his own Order, pushing him into a decision he never thought he'd have to ever make.





	I Don't Want To Say I Love You, Yet I Love You So Much

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an unfinished work in regards to experimentation on the clones with An ABO twist and yeah, there is a happy and or hopeful ending because I am a sucker for happy endings and these guys deserve a bit of that. 
> 
> Title is from Split Enz "Message to my girl"

Cody woke up with a cottony taste in his mouth and his head pounding. HIs stomach felt sore and bruised, completing the trifecta of overall awfulness. He groaned and tried to open his eyes. 

Only to get his eyes stabbed by blinding points of light that made him whimper and shut his eyes against it. 

He curled up and hid his head under the thick blanket that was covering him. 

Thick blanket?

He became aware of a pillow underneath his head and the mattress being firm, but good quality. And sheets. Soft sheets that didn’t feel cheap and like thick flimsi as they did in the medical center. 

Where was he, exactly?

The blood drained from his face, leaving it cold. It heated up fast when the blood rushed back, his heartbeat speeding up when he realised that he wasn’t aboard the Negotiator. Nor was he in the mobile Medical Bays that were always waiting at the edge of the battlefield. 

Cody was too familiar with those places and this was not it. The bed he was lying on was simply much too fine for a Clone. Even if he was a Commander. 

Had he been captured?

He cracked his eyes open a bit, hissing slightly at the brightness of the lights in the room, which managed to put a damper on his anxiety. He was still feeling hot and cold all over and now his gut was cramping up also, eager to get into the act. 

He clenched the pillow and vowed to not throw up out of panic. Taking deep breaths, he managed to calm down somewhat and kept his eyes open, despite the brightness that felt as if his eyes were being pierced by vibroblades. 

The brightness lasts until he hears a murmured command and magically, the lights are down to twenty-five percent and he can  _ see _ again. 

His bed is raised so that he’s not flat on his back and it’s a relief to not be so vulnerable. Especially since he was so disoriented at waking up in such an unfamiliar place.

“Here. This will help.”

His heart sped up when he heard the familiar clipped Coruscanti accent of his General and he forced himself to calm down and open his eyes completely. He blinked at the light a couple of times, his vision a bit blurry until it cleared up completely. 

“General?” 

His voice was raspy and his throat felt like he had swallowed all of the sand on Tatooine. 

His General smiled and got him a cup of water with a straw. 

“Drink slowly. You have been hydrated through lines, but you’re still a touch dehydrated and it wouldn’t do for you to get sick.”

Cody nodded, obeying the simple command despite wanting to drink up all of the water to soothe his parched throat.

“How long have I been here for?”

He asked, stopping himself from asking for more water to drink. Once he was done the water that he was allowed, he noticed that his General’s expression was still very tight despite the soft smile he was giving Cody. Instantly, he was wide awake and aware. Was he going to be decommissioned? Or scrapped?

He opened his mouth to ask the question, but his General’s eyes flashed and he stalled any of the questions by grabbing Cody’s arm. 

A gesture that despite being familiar, had gotten a different weight now.

In fact, things felt different between them. Far too unusual. 

He could feel the weight of the General’s eyes upon him. A heavy weight that made him squirm in bed. He felt his face heat up and his eyes drop down to the fabric of the blankets. 

He heard the General shift and it was only then that he dared to look up. To Cody’s relief, the look and the weight was gone, making it go back to normal. 

Or close to it. 

“We rescued you and the 212th a week ago from a research facility.” 

He paused and squeezed Cody’s forearm before he continued. “No one was lost, if that’s what you’re worried about, Cody. You’re all weak and somewhat malnourished and dehydrated, but nothing that can’t be fixed.”

Cody nodded, his mouth going dry at the information. 

“We have no idea why they abducted or kept you there for so long. Medical tests and scans were inconclusive. So until we know for sure, we are all grounded.”

Cody felt himself frowning and wanted to protest, but the General shook his head. 

“I don’t like it either, Cody. But we have to make sure our battalion is healthy. We risk enough out in the battlefield. I’d rather not risk you anymore than I have to.”

Cody’s eyes widened at that statement. Did the general mean-

The General’s eyes tightened and his expression went flat and blank as he realised exactly what he had said. Before Cody’s brain could come up with a question, General Kenobi smiled and put his hand on Cody’s forehead.

“Rest now. There will be time enough later.”

Cody’s eyes, despite his reluctance, slid shut and in moments, he was deeply asleep. The question already having slipped from his mind as he sank into a dreamless and much needed sleep. 

Once he was sure that Cody’s mind was blank and relaxed did Obi-Wan Kenobi remove his hand and the Force suggestion he had used to push Cody into that state. 

He hated doing that, but he could ill afford to have Cody notice and question his slip up. 

He couldn’t follow Cody the way that he wanted. He was a Jedi Master and he had made a vow. That was all that there was to it. 

As much as he wanted, he certainly couldn’t mate with anyone. Never mind another Alpha. 

Yet…

He sat back in the chair and looked at Cody, who lay peacefully asleep. A contrast to the restless and somewhat violent sleep that all of the captured Clones had been victims of. 

He was aware that one of the Medics commented on the sleep being akin to a mini-heat. 

Something that Obi-Wan himself knew was impossible, since he had met Jango Fett, who was unmistakably an Alpha. The Clones had followed in his footsteps and he highly doubted that the Kaminoans would mess about with the template and make any Omegas or Betas. 

Considering that Omegas were barred from armies in all galaxies and were kept in the domestic or administrative sphere of life in the Republic and the galaxies. No. The Kaminoans wouldn’t waste Clones on what was perceived as a weaker secondary gender.

Obi-Wan frowned as he weighed the possibilities of what exactly they had done to the 212th. Nothing had been found by the Medics, but Obi-Wan had the Force muttering in his ear that there was  _ something _ that they were missing at this point in time. 

Something that was going to be a turning point. A very important point. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his face, giving Cody a once over again. He looked much better than he had when he had been carried in on a stretcher. All of them did. He would even say that Cody looked...softer. 

He looked again and shook his head. He looked at Cody again and saw that the scene had changed and Cody looked the same as he used to. It was a trick of the light, he dismissed it as he picked up his datapad and continued on with his reports. 

Yet he couldn’t shake off the image of Cody out of his head for the rest of the day.

~*~*~*~*~

It was the fever that tipped him off something was wrong. 

One moment he had been sleeping, the next he was stumbling towards the fresher, stripping off the flimsy medical issue robe and pants and turning the water on as cold as he could get it. 

He stood there, trying to cool down the heat that felt would consume him from the inside out. Already, his vision was swimming and he couldn’t focus on the tiles in the bathroom. He swallowed hard and tried to focus, but the sudden wrenching pain in his lower gut had him calling out in pain and falling to the floor. 

He curled up into a ball, pressing the heel of his palm down to ease some of the pain. 

It actually made it worse and why did his backside feel slippery…?

He tried to focus to put the pieces of evidence together, but he heat was too much and it was clouding his mind as he struggled to get to his feet and back to the bed. 

There was a call button there he could call the Medics or Kix if things failed or…

“Cody? Cody, are you alright?”

It was if by merely thinking of the general, he had summoned him. 

The familiar scent of Sapir and Petrichor hit him like a slap in the face and he inhaled it, feeling as if it was a lifeline that had just been thrown at him. It signalled relief to come and answers to the puzzle he was facing. The General was there and he would be able to figure this out. Or at least find someone that would be able to. 

Cody let out some kind of reply, since the General replied as he reached out to help him.

The same gentle, capable hands he had known before from the field were turning off the water, pulling him out of the shower, wrapping him up in a large, fluffy towel, carrying him back to bed and tucking him in. 

Cody’s eyes were heavy-lidded, his entire being was lax and pliable in a way that only good drugs made him. He only watched, his brain too fogged with the fever to question anything or do anything about it. He was a passive player in this instance, the General’s touch and scent keeping him that way.

The General’s scent was strong all around him, making Cody blink and wonder why that was the case. They had been aware of each other’s scents before. But they were Alphas, so their scents were subdued and not as evident. 

But now, it was everywhere. 

And his own fresh citrus and green scent was out in full force, as if responding to the General’s own and making him slow down his actions as he moved to get him water. In fact, Cody saw him sniff and turn to him, his eyes clear water grey with the pupils shrunk to pinpoints. 

It was Alpha hunger Cody saw in those eyes, yet he couldn’t bring up any alarm or offence. 

He simply watched as the emotions and instincts chasing each other across a face that was usually impassive and blank. He watched and waited for the General to make a decision and leave. Or stay. 

He found himself hoping that the General would stay. 

At the thought, a puddle of slick pooled underneath him, making him gasp and his scent become strong enough to overpower his General’s own. 

It was that action that decided what would happen next. 

The General was on top of him, kissing him, touching him, breathing in his scent and silently asking for permission to do more. 

“Yes.”

It was a soft enough whisper, but it was loud enough for the general to hear and obey.

Clothes and towel were gone, the general’s mouth and hands were all over his body, nipping it and mapping it in equal measure. 

Cody lay back, gasping in silent pleasure as the General touched him. Calloused hands skimmed his sides, squeezing his hips, brought his legs up so that he could touch Cody right  _ there. _

Cody yowled as the General slipped a finger inside him, crooking it so that he was brushing across a spot that made Cody’s eyes roll back into his head and his hands scrabbled against the sheets of his bed. He grabbed a handful of fabric and grounded himself in time to receive another finger, this time making him see stars.

By this time, another finger had been added and Cody was a shaking, sobbing mess. 

He wanted, no  _ needed _ , to be filled and taken, fully and completely.

His legs fell open in invitation and the General took it without question. 

“Hang on, Cody. Hang on.”

The General whispered, kissing Cody’s neck and shoulder as he pushed inside Cody.

Cody cried out as the General took him, giving him more pleasure than he had ever imagined could be had between two Alphas. 

He lost himself in the sensations as the General moved, pressing him down into the mattress as they mated. There were whispers, but he couldn’t focus enough to figure out what the General was saying. It didn’t matter. He hadn’t ever felt that way before and he didn’t want to lose a moment to trivial matters. 

He locked his legs around the General's hips, encouraging him to move faster and deeper, to touch that spot yet again. He did and stars exploded at the edges of his blurry vision, leaving him gasping and open-mouthed as the thrusting got harder and faster. 

There were more words, but Cody couldn't hear them through the static that filled his ears. His blood rushed through his veins faster as the pressure from release was edging nearer and nearer until he could taste it. He screamed as the General thrust once, twice before his mind went blank. 

Pain brought him back as his mind sluggishly registered he was being marked for mating. 

He thought it odd that he was being marked, but the languor filling his body made it unimportant. He wasn't an Omega. It wouldn't last.

*~*~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan looked at himself in the fresher mirror after his shower and tried to keep his expression calm. 

Despite wanting to scream hysterically after he had woken up to find himself spooning his commander and seeing the big mating mark on Cody’s neck, he kept it together. It was a mess, and his actions had made it even bigger. But they would be able to figure something out. 

He hoped.

But at least they knew what had been done to his men.

They had been turned into Omegas.

Omegas that had short heats, mated easily, and no doubt were hyper fertile.

He had suspected that fact with how quickly Cody’s fern-like scent had developed a sweet milky tone to it. The medbot he had summoned and wiped right after had confirmed the rest of his suspicions.

Cody was carrying his child. Or children. 

And if any of the 212th had come in contact with other troops or Jedi, they could potentially have most of his battalion out for the duration of the year. Maybe even more. Unless the children were weaned and placed in crèches.

That was the most likely outcome for  _ his _ children. 

The Crèche at the temple and no chance of ever truly reconnecting with his children ever again.

And Cody?

He rubbed his face roughly and splashed some cold water over it. 

Cody could be destroyed. 

Or worse, be penned up and used as breeding stock along with Boil, Waxer, Wooley, Longshot…

Obi-Wan slicked the water off of his face and splashed more on it again.

He couldn’t let that happen to Cody or the others. 

Especially not Cody.

He grabbed the towel, dried off and walked out to the room where Cody was now sitting on the bed, rubbing his stomach. The expression on his face was thoughtful as if he was listening to something and someone.

It was the same look he got when he was looking at schematics and planning out attack patterns. 

Good man Cody, always thinking several steps ahead.

But planning what, exactly?

“General.”

It was said in surprise and Obi-Wan winced. Did Cody think he’d leave him like so?

“I’d say we can leave the formalities behind at this time. We did mate, I claimed you and you’re no doubt already carrying my child.” 

He smiled then, sitting down next to his mate.

“Obi-Wan should suffice. You’re no longer bound by those rules, Cody.”

Cody’s eyes widened at the news, his eyes darting down to his stomach, the Gen-Obi-Wan-the walls before he swallowed audibly.

“Will I be destroyed then? Once the child is born? Or before?”

Obi-Wan paled at that and engulfed Cody in a tight, desperate embrace, 

He’d cocked this one up royally, hadn’t he?

“No Cody, not at all! I’m sorry if I gave you that impression. I won’t let them. You are far too valuable for me to ever let go of.”

Obi-Wan stated roughly, his emotions making his words lose the usual polish of his upbringing.

“Even if they order it? I may be your mate now, but I’m a Clone still. And property of the Republic.

Obi-Wan shocks his head and pressed a kiss to Cody’s cheek.

“I have claimed you. You’re an Omega now. Even the Republic would hesitate to do so if they were potentially faced with the backlash of sending Omegas into battle.”

A smile lit up using face as he let Cody up and looked at him.

“We didn’t spend weeks scouring the Galaxy for you to just give you up so easily. Nor did I spend hours browbeating the Council and the Senate to turn around and hand you or any of my men over because they said so. You are precious to me. You are not expendable. I will not let them hurt you.”

Cody’s heart felt like it had forgotten how to function at hearing those words.

He looked down and covered Cody’s hand, which still rested on his stomach with his own. 

“Either of you.”

Cody swallowed hard, his eyes going a soft brown in the process.

“You mean it, don’t you?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cody pulled at the hood of the cloak the Jedi had insisted on all of them wearing as they were ushered onto the ship that was waiting for them at the less than functioning spaceport.

It wasn’t ideal, but the stealth was necessary.

They had been found out and if it hadn’t been for Anakin and Ahsoka’s efforts, the whole of the affected 212th would have been on their way to breeding pens.

“We’re safe now.” 

Obi-Wan had murmured once they had gotten onboard and found a place to curl up in. A few moments later, they were in orbit and heading towards their new home, feeling exactly like the refugees that they had helped not even a month cycle ago.

“Are we truly, general?”

Longshot had asked, looking slightly green as he clung onto Crys, who rubbed his back in a calming gesture. 

“We will be once we touch down in Alderaan. Senator Organa has offered us asylum.”

Obi-Wan explained, making the others slump in relief at the news. 

Alderaan treated their Omegas well and despite being close to the center of power, wouldn’t turn them over to the Republic if they were pressured to do so. 

“What will we do when we get there?”

Cody asked. 

“We will sort that out when we get there. Don’t fret about it now. You’ve had enough stress as it is. It’s not good for the baby, so I’ve heard.”

Obi-Wan murmured, pressing a gentle kiss on Cody’s temple before putting his hand on Cody’s still flat belly. 

Cody leaned against him, closing his eyes to savour the attention. 

At least they had this and Cody was ever so grateful for it. 

Especially in such an uncertain time.

He was no longer a soldier. His men were no longer a company.

Yet he was free from the horrors of the battlefield and had his general beside him.

He wouldn’t think past that. 

Not yet, at least.

~*~*~*~*~

“Anakin? What in the Force’s name are you doing here?”

Obi-Wan asked as he opened the door to reveal his former apprentice dressed in rich, but not ostentatious clothes. Clothes that were fashionable on Naboo, if Obi-Wan had his galactic fashions correct. 

Anakin smirked at the question. 

“Really, Obi-Wan, is that any way to greet your former padawan?”

Anakin teased as he moved to give his old Master a hug, something that made him startle for a moment before he returned it. Something that wouldn’t have been the case a year back. 

“When they arrive to my house without warning, yes. Yes it is. Come in. No sense in standing out there. Would you case for something to drink?”

Obi-Wan asked once he had released the younger man and let the front door slide shut behind him. 

“Herbal tea, if you have it. I’m afraid I can’t stay long today. I just wanted to see that you were alright. Not that I don’t trust Bail or Breha to keep you safe, but...Yeah. Anyways, how have all of you been?”

Anakin asked, sitting down at the breakfast nook while Obi-Wan boiled the kettle, not making a comment in regards to Anakin’s request. It wasn’t his favourite, but once in a while he did like the herbal drinks to soothe him. And in Obi-Wan’s company, he felt that it was much needed. Among many other reasons.

Anakin watched Obi-Wan as he completed the tasks and noticed that he wasn’t as thin, nor  as exhausted as he had been at the height of the war. His eyes weren’t smudged with shadows, nor was his mouth held in a straight line. He looked relaxed, rested, and... _ happy. _

He felt a sharp nip of jealousy at the way that his former Master looked so at ease with himself in a way that being a Jedi Master hadn’t ever afforded him. He shook himself and released that jealousy in the Force.

It was a petty thought to have, since Obi-Wan didn’t begrudge him the happiness he had found with Padme. It wouldn’t be fair of him to resent the happiness that Obi-Wan had found with Cody. There had always been  _ something _ between them. More than just the usual camaraderie that most General and Commanders held with each other. 

He had known that Obi-Wan was attached to Cody when he had forced them to hunt his squadron down. He had also been the first one to carry Cody out of the medical bay that him and the rest of the 212th had been held in. It had also been the time that Anakin had decided he’d keep his Master’s secret and would help him keep Cody safe no matter what. 

Even if he was an Omega, he’d do all that he could to do so. 

“Cody and the youngling are good. She’s growing like a weed. Cody’s pregnant again. The baby’s coming in two months.”

Obi-Wan replied, putting a mug of herbal tea in front of Anakin, bringing his own mug of tea to keep him company like old times. 

Anakin smiled brightly as he cradled the mug between his hands. The robes he wore may have been fashionable, but they didn't provide the same warmth as his Jedi robes had. 

“That’s great! Congratulations to both of you! Perfect timing as well, with the clean-up effort nearly complete.”

Anakin stated, making Obi-Wan smile brightly.

“Does that mean you and Padme will start a family now that the galaxy has been put on the right path?”

Anakin blushed and buried his face in his mug, making Obi-Wan smile smugly. 

“How long?”

“Three and a half months. You don’t make announcements in Naboo until at least the fifth month mark has passed. You don’t acknowledge the child at least until the seventh month in Tatooine. But...I can feel them.”

Anakin admitted softly, making Obi-Wan look at see them as clear as day in the Force. 

“Congratulations, Anakin. You and Padme deserve it.”

Obi-Wan assured him warmly, patting Anakin’s forearm.

Anakin blushed and ducked his head. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“I am assuming that was why your request to leave the Order was honoured?”

Anakin put his mug down and waggled his hand back and forth. 

“That and the fact that Padme got Bail to release the paperwork documenting all of Palpatine’s machinations. They were quite obliging then. Oh! Which reminds me. Here.”

Anakin slid forward a datachip.

“It’s your formal release from the Order. Call it an extra added in.”

Anakin said, winking. 

“An extra?”

Cody asked, making Anakin and Obi-Wan turn to see Cody slowly shuffling into the kitchen with a small olive skinned girl with reddish brown hair perched on his hip rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Cody! Yes! An extra. Just trust in that the Order and the Republic will do right by the 212th, their mates, and the Clone Army.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that, opening his mouth to question him further, but was distracted by a sleepy youngling being dumped on his lap. The youngling clung to him, making Cody laugh as he walked by and pressed a kiss on Obi-Wan’s cheek before heading to the fridge to get something to drink.

“It’s all in there. But save it for later. I want to spend time with Obi-Wan and his mate. Not Obi-Wan the politician. I hear enough of that from Padme and Bail.”

Obi-Wan nodded and pocketed the chip right before Cody came back and sat down across from Anakin. 

“It’s been a while, Anakin. What brings you by?”

Anakin smiled at Cody and took a sip from his still warm tea. 

“Just like you said, Cody. It’s been awhile since I made sure both of you were safe. What has happened with you two since?”

 


End file.
